


The Call

by Boom



Series: Nogitsune Works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Agent Derek Hale, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, listen it's a call I don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: Piece 3 of the N!Stiles series.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Nogitsune Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102271
Kudos: 14





	The Call

Derek picked up the phone without checking the ID, “Hale.”

No one answered. There was heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

“Hello?” he asked, checking the code on the read out. Unknown.

“This is Agent Hale,” Derek tried again.

Slowly, the breathing changed, short hiccups followed by long breaths, “Derek?”

Derek’s blood went cold. He couldn't speak for a long moment, “Stiles?”

The shaky breath evened out with one long gust, “Thank you for picking up the phone.”

“I didn’t look to see who was calling,” Derek looked around the office, trying to catch someone’s attention and praying he didn’t.

“Thank you for not checking.”

Derek gave up for a moment, focusing on his ex-husband, “What do you want Stiles?”

There was a pause, “I shouldn’t have called. I know I told you I would leave you alone.”

“But?” Derek asked.

“I wanted to hear your voice,” Stiles replied, “Just for a minute.”

“We’re well over a minute,” Derek looked around once more, but still couldn’t catch anyone’s attention.

Stiles huffed a laugh, “I know. I’m getting sloppy.”

Derek paused, listening to his voice, “Stiles?”

“I’m going away. For a while. I don’t know how long.”

“Are you in trouble?” if he had to answer for these transcripts, he would say his reaction was automatic to the sound of his husb— to Stiles in pain.

“I can’t talk about it,” his voice sounded shaky. Derek could hear something moving in the background.

“What’s going on?” finally he’d caught Erica’s attention. She hurried over and he mouthed _run a trace_ while pointing to his phone. She nodded and hurried off.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he brushed off. There was banging now, very distinct.

“Stiles?” Derek couldn’t help the worry creeping into his voice.

“I love you, okay?” Stiles’ voice wobbled, “I still love you. No matter what,” there was a louder bang, “Stay safe for me.”

Then a dial tone.

Derek jerked at the sound, looking at the receiver before setting it down and shouting, “ _Where the fuck is my trace?_ "


End file.
